


The Ultimate Biological Weapon

by pocketHealer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Character Death, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Names, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketHealer/pseuds/pocketHealer
Summary: A city that lies between the North and South is a technological paradise, full of fun and excitement.Underneath the concerts and lights however, lies dark and horrific secrets.





	The Ultimate Biological Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a human au, to clear things up before you start reading. Sonic and Shadow have different names.  
> Shadow - Yami  
> Sonic- Azure 
> 
> If confused then please let me know so i can clairify!

The moon was full, shining down it's pale light down to the bustling city of Neo Ryoshima, a very large and colorful city where technology practically owns the streets and it's population. Without it then the famous city will be nothing more than a overpopulated pile of junk that all will mock, for it's neon lights, shows/concerts, food/restaurants, and fashion is the pride and joy of Ryoshima. Once upon a time, it was a mere a junkyard, believe it or not- the tall glistening skyscrapers that most see today were nothing more than towering pieces of piled up hover vehicles and other autoparts most didn't need or care for anymore. The restaurants were all family owned ramen shops and the fashion? Such extravagant and eye catching skirts and tops were laughable, they were rags and ripped up cloth found in trash cans, or possibly worse. Most people in the city have tended to forget the past, rather not remember the tough, rough and filthy times of the old Ryoshima. Perhaps it was the best, for those times were meek and full of gloom. But so many years have past since then. After the war between two countries of the North and South, the survivors of the conflict took refuge in the large patch of land that was covered in garbage. After years and years of hard work, Neo Ryoshima was born, becoming the most well-known and perfect spot to start anew with technology in their nearly developed lives. 

The streets, narrow but large enough to have groups of people walk through them, were littered with clothing stores, restaurants, maid cafes, toy stores, arcades, anything and everything you need to live your life comfortably without worrying about the North or South. 150 years have last since then but even so, the two countries still have their heavy tension between them, meaning that there might be more conflict in the future but it was up in the air, persay. To protect themselves, Neo Ryoshima has built a thick and almost impenetrable wall with turrets stationed on ten watch towers around the wall- it was built 100 years ago so it is old but it was a sight to behold. Far from the alleyways came the large busy streets where vehicles without wheels hover over the asphalt, heading to their destination without a care in the world. Skyscrapers tower over the populace, their clean, reflective glass gleamed upon the contact of the moonlight while the ads and billboards that covered them glowed brightly, flashing to get the viewer's attention. The streets were more alive up close than from afar. 

The people that live in Neo Ryoshima were as fashionable and more technologically advance than any of the countries around them, but 'how'? None is for sure. The secrets of their success of making such technology has been lost in the ages but one thing is definitely for sure, the populace are a mix of two different races, Human to Mobian. Mobians are anthropomorphic animals that can walk, talk, and have the capabilities to learn like any other normal human. Their exact origin is unknown but none seem to mind them much. In fact, some humans adore them, depending on what species they are. For example, female cat Mobians are well liked and respected, some own their own maid cafes within the city and make plenty of Yen while other Mobians are not so well liked such as apes and sloths.  

But away from the busy, bustling street was a apartment complex, nestled in between a convenient store and a bar. 

The clouds above were starting to slowly cover the sky, the smell of rain filled the air. Knowing what was to come, the populace bought umbrellas from nearby convenient stores, just in case it does pours. However, if or when it does rain, it will not cease their activities of the night. A little rain won't ruin their all night fun. 

" Ngh... c'mon... not now." The male grumbled, shifting his body so he may lay on his back. " Gimmie a break dude." 

Hovering above the male was another male. His ebony black hair covered his red-orange eyes that resembled a small flame, eternally burning within them. Streaks of red slashed parts of his shoulder-length hair, making him stand out from the crowd. And his skin, it was sun-kissed, tanned brown to perfection. Leaning down once again he kisses and sucks lightly on peach colored skin below him, completely exposed. Lips left small pink marks over the other's collarbone and parts of his neck, stirring the male from his deep sleep

"...If you don't get up, I'll just continue to bother you like this." He whispered, his tanned lips were feather-light, purposely teasing the other. " You didn't do the dishes like I told you." 

" I'll do them tomorrow! Sheesh..." The other said, irritated that his sleep is getting bothered more and more. He pulled up the blanket covers, wanting the dark male to go away, leave him be so he may go back to sleep.

However, the dark male lifts his head up, his brow quirked, " You said that yesterday, last night similar to this." He reminded the other, " If you don't get out of bed then I will have to resort to something far much worse than these simple kisses." He smirked at the thought. He absolutely loves and cherishes the torture he commits upon his boyfriend, it was a sight to behold and enjoy. 

Springing up from bed, the male quickly jumps out of bed, wearing a baggy white tank-top that exposes his chest and saggy blue shorts. " Okay! Okay! I'll do the dishes!." He assured the dark male so he won't be the other's torture prisoner. " Geez Yami..." he scratches the back of his head, " You could've just asked nicely or something, no need to go full on SAW on me. 

Yami chuckled darkly but playfully, flicking his boyfriend's bare, pale leg using his middle finger and humb, earning him a small yelp. " If I would of done that then you would of never gotten out of bed like this. See?." Yami takes a moment to examine the current position of his boyfriend.

The other huffs, " Whatever." Rolling his eyes. 

" You are such a child, Azure." Standing from his seat on the bed, Yami walks pass Azure to head out to the living room. Yami is a mechanic, working on hover vehicles of all sorts so he doesn't get off till late at night to his dismay, but he makes good money, feeds his family and has the money to take them out to the amusement park here and there so there is the pros and cons of it all.

Originally from the South where tradition of the old ways still resides such as kimonos and Emperors, Otagawa Yami decided to move from the West to the city of Neo Ryoshima which resided on the boarder of the North and South out of personal reasons. But he didn't travel alone.

" Maria is sleeping, so at least do some of the dishes, alright? And do the rest tomorrow." He quietly said to Azure, who was still huffy and puffy about waking up to do the dishes at 3 in the morning. 

Maria is and has been a sister figure to Yami since he was just a infant. Her family who was visiting the South for vacation found Yami all alone in a small Shinto Shrine next to a coursing river flowing with red river crabs. With no parents within the area whatsoever nor guardians, Maria and her family adopted Yami as one of their own. They took him to the West and taught him English, proper gentleman etiquette, helped him learn basic Westerner education and the fine arts of the West. But after tragedy struck within the family, he and Maria came here to Neo Ryoshima. With hair as bright as gold and eyes as blue as a spring pond, Maria was angelic and quite the talk of the town in the West. But she bears a unknown sickness that Yami cannot help, to his dismay. 

" I'd rather you not make a racket." Yami added.

Azure Sunderlyn, who lived in the West as well as Maria is Yami's boyfriend and her guardian. Hyperactive and full of sass, the 18 year old met Yami in the West while searching for someplace to live and settle in. Previously, he was homeless, living on the streets but he had a good life, doing whatever he wants, whenever he wants with no restraints- following wherever the wind takes him. But Yami was a mysterious, brooding young man that took no shit from anyone... Azure loved that about him and admired Yami's actions and intentions. And so, he followed him and...watched the Southerner from afar, but he was easily caught by Maria, of all people. So since then, Azure and Yami got close, close enough to be in this newly found and formed relationship. It didn't take long before they had sex, and it seems like Yamiwas the one who couldn't get enough of the intoxicating desire and lust for Azure, but for the other himself? He was still adjusting to all of this, but he loves Yami nonetheless, just awkward in bed is all. With short messy hair that were as blue as the sea, eyes shining brilliantly like green emeralds and skin as fair as peach, Azure was a handsome young man, full of life and spunk. Yami is incredibly attracted to such the lean, loud, and rambunctious young man. 

Azure scoffed, taking offense to those words, " Yami, look, I'm a quiet guy! Look, I'll prove it to you!." He exclaimed but with his voice down so only they can hear. Walking over to the kitchen Azure steps forward to the sink.

Yami squints at Azure, arms crossed, watching his actions, judging him. 

Turning on the water, but not to full blast, the blue haired young man took the sponge, drizzled some dishsoap on the green fuzzy side and began to wash dishes, but in a silent manner. 

" Huh, I guess you are capable of being quiet."

Azure glares at Yami, " Okay, now that I proven my point, what do I get? I'm hoping to-." 

The moment he blinked, Yami was gone. 

" You get my thanks," Lips that were warm and incredibly soft, brush lightly against Azure's ear, " as my token of appreciation." Bare hands slip around Azure's waist, they were rough and battered but careful and loving. Being a mechanic, one's hands can become calloused in a short amount of time but Azure loved them very much. He shivered upon the touch, feeling his heart swell up in delight. Peach cheeks flush red but he didn't dare to turn back to gaze towards the handsome dark man behind him.

" C'mon...that's it?." Azure pouted. 

He shouldn't be rewarded for just doing dishes but this male... something about his smile, those eyes, and his agitating jokes and smart assery pulls Yami to do things he wouldn't normally do. Makes him feel like a completely different man. Sighing in defeat, Yami rests his chin over Azure's shoulder, his eyes closing- revealing red outliner that was brushed around the ends of his eyes. " I'll take you to Po's Chili Restaurant for your reward." Yami said, but when he opened his eyes, Azure's face was beaming with happiness. 

" You serious? You can't be serious! HELL YEAH!." Immediately he slammed his hands over his mouth for he screamed out in extreme joy. The apartment was oddly quiet... the cars outside can be heard passing by down below and the slight movement of people above them were heard here and there but aside that? Nothing. Maria must be in a deep sleep, thankfully her pills kicked in. So Yami and Azure assumed.

Yami flicked Azure's cheek as punushment. It could've been worst but Maria is still soundly asleep, as it should. 

" Ow!."

Yami sighed, " You Idiot." 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

" I told ya! We don't know-! "

Blood splattered in a upwards direction over the brick wall. A heavy thud was soon to follow. He was forever silenced. The men and women within the eerily peaceful but booming alleyways that were full of music from techno to dubstep stepped back from their fallen comrade. Their eyes full of horror and fear, for they could be next. The group was cladded in spikes and leather. Men wore leather jackets, covered in intimidating silver spikes to strike fear and caution upon their foes while the women wore short leather skirts, boots and revealing tops but they were as equally feared as the men. However, they are the ones quivering in their boots upon the unusual person standing before them. 

" We- we don't know anything about what's been happening! It isn't our gang that you want! Try the Downtown Yakuza! They are the big shots around here!." A woman with half shaven hair cried out to the smaller person standing menacingly in front of them.

The hooded girl shook her head, disagreeing. " They said the same to me, two months ago. The exact same words you're spewing out of your tiny, disgusting mouths. Now here I am, having to talk to a band of misfits like you to know something so simple..." Using her black gloved hand, she wipes the blood off of her elegant English Back Sword. Her voice was foreign, signaling to all that she came from the West. But specifically? Lutheria, the capital of the West and most well-known area in the world for their Gothic cathedrals, folklore, technology and their tea. The hooded girl is hidden within a black hoodie, but wears a bloodstained blue dress and tattered black boots. She carried a sword unlike any here in Neo Ryoshima. It cannot slice through flesh like the common swords here, but it can do massive damage to any who dares crosses her path.

Coughing she glares up to the supposedly 'dangerous' street gang that runs the club district, " If I don't get my answers right here, right now, I am going to have a fit- and I think you wouldn't like that too much..." warning them. Behind her were the many men and women who assumed they can easily dispose of her due to her cute face, short stature and fragile frame. For underestimating her they lost their lives. A path of corpses and blood lied behind her, in positions that humiliate the living gang members and shames the currently dead ones. " I'll give you about five minutes to decide. What little patience I have will be towards you."

Huddling up, the gang members named " The Vipers " mumbled and chatted among each other while the girl idly twirled her shining but bloodied sword above the asphalt, waiting...staring, imagining what she could do to embarrass this joke of a gang. 

After 3 minutes of waiting, the underling of the fallen boss behind her decided to tell her what they know. " We've been hearin' that the people who go missin' are hunted down individually." He said. That horrified the girl.

" Do you know why? Who is hunting them? Why those certain people?." She asked.

" Slow down there bitch! I'm gettin' there!." He yelled at her, but that was a grave mistake for she will remember that later. " Anyways... Who snatches the poor bastards? We don't know since they are hooded. All we do is cover it up and take the blame but get the cash for it. But we do know that they are usually people who are athletes, performers, famous pricks that get a whole lotta dough. As long as we make a big scene and fuck up the Blues' investigations then its outta sight, outta mind."

She was disgusted. 

" But I've heard from my peeps that snoop around here and there is that they be takin' the bastards underground. Y'know, where the shit and piss swim at." He explained.

_The sewers? What could they possibly doing down there? More importantly, what happens to those poor people?_

" I see. Well, I hope you're telling the truth, for your sake. Oh, and by the way, I left you all a little something at your hideout- it's my best present yet!." She giggled before turning her body around. Stepping over the dead body like a common floor mat in her path, the girl takes her leave, taking her fear and dominance with her. 

Using the alternate route she created, she strategically and amazingly jumps from building to building above the bustling streets below spectacularly. Approaching her home she jumps to her balcony and slides open her glass door. Quickly removing her boots, sword and clothes she tosses them into her closet. Wearing nothing but her bra and panties, the girl opens her drawer and takes out a large white shirt with a design of Hello Kitty on the front. 

[Knock, knock] 

" Yo, Maria? You okay in there? I heard a thud."

" Y- Yes! I'm fine. I dropped my phone is all. I'm sorry to startle you, Azure!." She said, loud enough so Azure can hear her through the other side of the door. Pulling down her shirt she fixes her hair, making herself more comfortable and less like a murderer. 

" Huh, well alright. Did you take your pills bun? You know how grumpy Yami gets when you don't." Like the instance where he scolded Maria like a father when she forgot to take her pills, following by cough syrup. 

" I will Azure, but thank you. Is Yami here?." Taking the many water bottles resting over her nightstand she opens one the caps, following by popping open the one of the small pill bottles that lied before her. 

" Yeah, he's here all right. Right now he's taking a shower. But you gotta rest Maria because if he comes in there to check on you, he'll have a gigantic fit." Azure shivered at the thought. Yami can be a scary dude if Maria doesn't take her medicine.

" I...know. But don't worry about me Azure, I'm fine. If I need you, I'll go to you." She smiled gingerly to herself before taking her nightly pills. 

" Alright dollface. Good night and sweet dreams." Azure said from on the other side of the door. It was now quiet from both sides.

Maria felt so lucky to have a good guardian like Azure to watch her if or when Yami isn't around. He's like having a second protective brother! It truly warms her heart but it also hurts to see him become so sad whenever she coughs or struggles picking up certain items. Maria is suffering from a incurable disease name " Miasama ". How she got it is unknown but the symptoms are cruel. Each passing day she grows weaker, the coughs and paling of the slin grow stronger akd more prominent. She was slowing dying, each cough more painful than the last. Each muscle, bone and heart growing weaker day after day- but she can reduce the pain but cannot stop the disease. But instead of laying in bed, waiting for death to come, she secretly goes out at night, helping those who cannot help themselves. 

Back in Lutheria, she would do the same thing, despite her family and Yami forbidding her to do such dangerous activities so this wasn't new for her. A expert in the English Back Sword and flexible with her body like a ballerina she gracefully kills foes aall while dogding acrobaticlly. Many called her " God's Angel " for her good deeds, but in Neo Ryoshima? They call her Amaterasu-hime for her dazzling sword, swordsmanship, blonde hair, blue eyes and her royal-like tone. 

 _So, the swers? Not the most dignified place to go to but I must-_ Maria coughs as she climbs into her bed, covered in stuffed animals,  _I must help those poor people..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I wanted to let all my creative frustrations out.


End file.
